


Committed

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Pharaoh Atem's passing, Mana and Seto try to make things work for the good of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed

“I am committed to this.” Set’s voice was gruff and slightly breathy. It was the only thing that seemed worth saying as he took Mana’s face in his hands. As he pulled her closer to him in the darkness of the main bedroom chambers that had long since become his. The crown sat heavy on his brow, as he imagined hers did. The Court Members had been shifted around several times. There would never be any more great men and women as had been on Atem’s.

And no more great leaders, either. 

“Committed to you.” And it was true. There were no soft blue eyes looking back at him, only vibrant green. Mana was her own person, and she deserved to be treated like one. He wouldn’t sink so low as to pretend she were someone else. He hoped she could give him the same benefit, but he didn’t dare question her for many reasons. 

The smile she offered him quelled the rest of his doubts. But she looked about as anxious as him. “And committed to the crown.” She supplied for the last part. They both were. To Egypt. Their people. It was the only reason they’d entered into this agreement in the first place. Set had been passed the Crown in Atem’s death, something that had shaken them both greatly. 

She had been offered a spot at his side a while after, when it became evident that he would need a strong second leader by his side. It wasn’t that he couldn’t run things on his own, but that he wanted her with him as well. She was a capable woman. And Atem probably wanted something similar, too. 

Now he had his lips against hers and only one idea. There was only one reason they’d met tonight. She was grateful when his hands moved down her body, undressed her carefully. For not having a clue how to, he was very adept. But that had always been how he was. He just seemed to be able to do most things without needing practice. He was a man to admire, and soon she was standing in his bedroom naked before him. 

He took his time with her, lowered his lips along her shoulders and bent at the knee so that he could continue to kiss further. Down her chest, lips carefully working over a nipple. A gentle suckle. She reached for him then, threading her fingers through his hair, toes curling, head falling back with a quiet, appreciative moan. The tip of his tongue continued teasing her as his fingers traced the inside of her thigh and worked higher.

Mana shifted to widen her stance, to allow him in. It was playful and intimate and passionate. Much more than she might have thought he was capable of when she was but a mere child. His kisses lowered, to her stomach, and his fingers ran up along. “C-can we move to the bed?” Whatever he was planning she really didn’t want to be standing the whole time. They certainly couldn’t have sex that way ... could they? She imagined the angle would be hard, but not impossible. Then again, what did she really know? And she was sure they weren’t having sex right now.

This was something simpler. Just to get to know one another. To get closer. Unwind. They both desperately needed it. Set seemed to be able to heed at least this request and stood again, letting her get away and sit on the bed. And in the moonlight, and not that close to her, Mana was able to observe him fully. And he looked rather... hesitant. 

“Not getting shy on me, are you?” She tried to coax playfully. 

To her credit, it worked, and he bristled predictably. “Hardly.” 

It was all silly because he was the one fully clothed and there she was sitting on the bed naked. Maybe he was speechless being able to see all of her? She grinned to herself. “Maybe it’ll be easier if I go first.” Raising a hand to beckon him forward. 

He followed her command, striding until he was standing in front of her. “How do you mean?” Being new to this was awful. This night didn’t seem like it was turning out quite the way he’d imagined it. He’d hoped for something smooth and easy and- 

“-hn...” His eyebrows rose upwards, biting the inside of his lip as his eyes closed. Even in this he was controlled. She’d reached forward, taking control of the situation by cupping the obvious hardness. At least what he’d been doing earlier had pleased him enough to earn full arousal. 

“Like this.” Calm and gentle. It was quite interesting to see him react that way. Having that much control over such a powerful man, and so easily too. “Take your clothes off.” 

“Getting a little demanding, aren’t you?” He was supposed to be able to rule this, but she seemed to have taken it away from him so easily. Was he really so weak in matters such as these? As her hand caressed him again, he realized he barely cared. This was what they’d come here for. 

His fingers were a little clumsy as he released the sash from around his hips and then raised the garment above his head. Both were carelessly discarded to the floor. And then he stood there fully nude in front of her save for the rest of his jewelry. She looked at him, completely, and he felt... well- bare was a good word, that’s what he was. 

Mana wasn’t sure exactly what she’d been expecting, but this was as good as any guess she’d made. He was... nice looking. Beautiful, really. He had long, lean planes of muscle. The way he was looking down at her disheveled his hair a little, covering over his eyes. She reached forward again, taking hold of his cock. He really was hard. Such simple things seemed to make him need. And with only that move she got a breathy noise out of him. She really wanted to watch his face but her eyes lowered so that she could pay attention to what she was doing. 

Listening was just as easy, after all. She brushed the pad of her thumb over the head, and heard him react harder, watched his hands clench at his sides. It was obvious he didn’t know what to do with them. She didn’t know what to tell him to do with them, either, so she let the thought go. Her fingers collected the newly sprung clear liquid gathering at the tip, using it to lubricate him as she grasped him fully and pumped his cock in her hand just once. 

One soft, sweet stroke. The reaction was much more violent. His hips thrusted towards her. Into her hand harder. She felt her face go hotter. He really had liked that. So she did it again. And when he responded the same way, she continued, squeezing her hand a few times, adjusting the speed as she went. She wanted to see what would really make him lose it. What felt the best. 

Eventually he craned forward, his hands finding her shoulders and clenching along them. She’d rendered him useless, and he didn’t have the mind to think much about it. What she was doing was simple, really, but felt so good. “Mana,” A definite low moan. 

It made her feel hotter. If he’d wanted to take her right then she’d probably have let him. But he seemed more interested in thrusting into her hand. “It’s good?” It sounded like a stupid thing to say, but it had already left her mouth. She kept going, extending her thumb to brush over the head as she stroked upwards each time. That got a much bigger reaction out of him.

“Yes-“ Broken as his breathing grew harder. “I think-“ He didn’t know what he really thought but it was obvious he was building to his end. So soon. ...it was his first time, he really didn’t feel shame about it. This was better than losing it quick during sex, after all. 

“You think?” She mirrored, looking up at his face. The look she was met with had her heart jump. His face was fully flush, lips parted, breathing hard. “Oh-“ Realization dawned on her, and she gripped him a bit tighter, stroked him a bit faster. “It’s alright.” He was going to do it right on her, but she was okay with that. Strangely. 

“Mana-“ A heightened, strained moan. His hands held her firmly, not wanting her to stop. 

“Set.” She couldn’t help herself, moaning back. Her eyes dropped back to his cock, watching it swell, feeling it in her hand. For only a few seconds more before he came. She tilted her head back to avoid getting hit in the face, the thick white strands bursting forward and splashing along her chest. 

He felt everything, felt her hand keep moving. His hips gave a few more broken thrusts, shuddering unable to help himself. “Gh...” His hand moved to her wrist to stop her after only a few more seconds. His sight was a little murky after that, but he looked down at her, looked at the mess he’d made. ...some sort of primal urge told him she looked good like that. 

So he bent down to take her mouth, kissing her hard. She gasped surprised into it. And even more so when he lost his legs underneath his own weight and had to sit down. He’d lost so much. It was ridiculous. The sit was soon followed by him lying back, breaking from the kiss. Mana watched in amusement. All that for something so simple? 

She leaned over him, giving his lips a gentle kiss. “Next time is my turn, though.” He murmured something back to her that she took as a promise. She had to admit, Set looked pretty good subdued like that.


End file.
